


El último adiós

by JayBirdObsession



Category: Alfred Pennyworth Rip, DCU (Comics)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: Su familia estaba muerta, estaba agotado, todo era un verdadero asco, él había terminado completamente con todo. Suspiro detrás de su máscara, hoy era la noche, ese era el lugar por fin.Jason recordaba la discusión en el bar y como Dick llamó al nombre mayordomo despectivamente, recientemente supo de la situación de Richard Grayson, pero esa falta de respeto hizo que ardiera su sangre y explotó, furioso con Dick por su falta de respeto, furioso con Damian por provocar la muerte de Alfred. No fue de extrañar que Barbara saltara a defender a Grayson, no importa con cuantas mujeres la hubiera engañado, sus negaciones de no estar enamorada de él eran hechas para los incrédulos, todos sabían que Grayson la tenia con una simple sonrisa o cualquier migaja de cariño que le arrojara era igual que un perro abandonado que aceptaba cualquier caricia que le diera su dueño indiferente dueño moviendole la cola para luego ser olvidado durante días.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Su familia estaba muerta, estaba agotado, todo era un verdadero asco, él había terminado completamente con todo. Suspiro detrás de su máscara, hoy era la noche, ese era el lugar por fin.

Red Hood escalaba la empinada montaña, su mano resbaló de la roca dejándolo colgado en una sola mano, sintió la tensión desde sus dedos a su brazo, apretó los dientes, pequeñas rocas se desprenden pronosticando el desprendimiento del único soporte que lo sostenía para evitar una larga caída. Jason se balanceo con cuidado sentía la roca aflojandose entre sus dedos, cuando alcanzó el impulso la roca cedió, Jason se estiró hasta que su brazo dolio, por poco no logra alcanzar una pequeña saliente con sus yemas, en el momento que se apoyó sintió como se resbalaban, lanzó su otro brazo hacia arriba tomando otra saliente evitando la caída.

Hood cargo el peso, apoyó la frente en la fría roca dándose un respiro, no podía morir sin antes llegar a él, Jason se maldijo así mismo, exige más a sus músculos agotados hasta llegar a la cima. Camino dentro de la caverna hoy tomaría lo que le había sido robado sin importar el costo, habían tratado de disuadirlo, pero su decisión es irrevocable, lo haría no por probar que era merecedor de regresar a la familia que lo había rechazado una y otra vez, no por redención, Jason ya había cubierto su cuota de redención, se disculpó, trabajo con ellos, pero en cambio recibió desconfianza, acusaciones, palizas, no gracias no haría por la familia que le prohibió despedirse del hombre, pero nadie se lo impediría así que burló la seguridad del lugar.

Jason en su camino con débil luz que proveían las antorchas su mente divaga en el dia que lo perdió, los gritos de la discusión en el bar llegan a su cabez, la forma en como Dick llamó al nombre mayordomo de forma despectiva, eso hizo hervir su sangre no importa que recientemente supo de la situación de Richard Grayson, pero esa falta de respeto lo hizo explotar, Jason estaba furioso con Dick por su falta de respeto, furioso con Damian por provocar la muerte de Alfred. No fue de extrañar que Barbara saltara a defender a Grayson, no importa con cuantas mujeres le restregaba en su petulante cara y Barbara en su negación de ya haberlo superado y solo ver un amigo en él eran hechas para los incautos, todos sabían que Grayson la tenia con una simple sonrisa o cualquier migaja de cariño que le arrojaba ella se comportaba igual que un perro olvidado por su amo que solo corria a el cuando estaba necesitado, ella se comportaba como ese cachorro aceptando desesperadamente cualquier caricia que le diera su dueño indiferente dueño moviendole la cola para luego ser olvidado durante días. No entendía como una mujer tan inteligente y fuerte podía ser tan débil y tonta a su vez

Red Hood llega al altar, siente que su estómago cae cuando lo localiza, esta recostado en una gran roca plana, cuatro antorchas iluminan el cuerpo, Jason camina con precaución hacia el altar escaneando el lugar previendo que no tenga trampas, el Psycho-Pirate le dio la ubicación exacta después de la sutil persuasión de Hood, justo después de que Jason hizo una amistosa visita a Thomas Wayne le confesó entre gritos de dolor cómo engañaron a Batman y los otros, decidieron conservar un As en la manga para usarlo de nuevo, lo mantenían en estado inanimado para usarlo de nuevo y volver a quebrar al murciélago, pero en cambio Jason lo quebró a él, dejó a un Thomas Wayne de nuevo cuadripléjico y sin una mano, debió agradecer que no fueron las dos como lo hizo con Bane dias antes cuando se atrevio poner pie fuera de Gothica. La venganza era un plato que se sirve frío y esta vez Hood fue paciente

Jason está frente a Alfred el verdadero cuerpo de Alfred no la cosa que enterraron, Hood llena sus pulmones de aire con una inhalación temblorosa con dificultad para tragar sus lágrimas, el dolor se convierte en ira y la usa, aprieta sus puños hasta que crujen " Ghalh'kra el Infernal manifiestate" Hood exige con voz alta y gruesa mientras sostiene la daga cortesía de Constantine

El devorador de almas hace su presencia detrás de un humo, un horrible demonio camina hacia Jason "Curioso, me prometieron al murciélago no a un petirrojo"

"Vengo por este hombre" dice Jason enseñando la daga ceremonial que es la única que puede asesinarlo

El demonio lo mira con ojos brillantes, "Interesante" Jason espera la respuesta, siente un escalofrío al ver como el demonio lo escudriña, el demonio aparece en un pestañear frente a Jason de un golpe en la mano hace que la daga salga volando, no le da tiempo de reaccionar cuando siente las escamosas manos con uñas largas en su cuello azotandolo contra un muro provocando un gemido mas por sorpresa que por dolor de Jason

Ghalh'kra olfatea el cuello de Jason embriagándose con el olor del chico, el olor a pólvora, cuero y lo que extasía, pero no es lo que lo saboreaba si no el aura que expedía el alma de Jason, había algo interesante en el niño, un alma vieja de un guerrero, algo que lo hace eterno, la yuxtaposición de la ira con la pasión con la que amaba, Ghalh'kra una vez tuvo la oportunidad de sentir la alma del murciélago, era obscura, reprimida, había pasión del guerrero, gentileza opacada por el dolor, pero la ofrenda que tenía frente a él era muy superior " No me interesa tu estupida daga " los ojos del comedor de almas se fijaron en Jason "tu alma por un año terrestre" soltando suavemente a Jason

Eso definitivamente fue raro pensó Jason, los comedores de almas devoran aquellas que son completamente oscuras para su ejército o torturan aquellas que brillan en luz casi imposibles de encontrar para ser torturadas hasta someterlas y lograr feroces devoradores, pero nunca las pedían prestadas por un tiempo y Jason sabía que no era ni una, ni la otra. Jason dio una mirada a Alfred "Tienes un trato" dijo con firmeza

Jason llamó primero a Oliver cobrando un favor cuando evitó que Black Canary fuera asesinada, Red Hood la rescato y devolvio a Green Arrow, Oliver resoplo en el telefono "Red Hood estás seguro que esta es la forma correcta de pedir un favor" renegó Oliver sabiendo lo testarudo que era Hood, "Solo hazlo" entonces Oliver uso los satélites de Watchtower para interrumpir las comunicaciones de Daily Planet los teléfonos sonaron al mismo tiempo entonces pidió hablar con el reportero Kent bajo la amenaza de que Hood explotaría todo el edificio junto con tres manzanas a la redonda si no lo comunicaban, Hood bloquear remotamente los elevadores y puertas, cualquier héroe amigo de Batman creería cualquier cosa terrible de parte de Hood y Jason contaba con la mala fama que el murciélago ayudó a exagerar

"Hood" gruño el super en el teléfono

"Escucha bien Super necesito que vengas a estas coordenadas que te estoy enviando, es cuestión de vida o muerte" Jason cortó la línea

"Maestro Jason" la voz sonó débil, el corazón de Jason se detuvo, guardó el teléfono, bajo su máscara y se acercó al hombre Ingles "Tranquilo Alfie todo está bien" dulcemente sonrió al mayordomo mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban mientras acariciaba la cabeza del anciano. "te vas a casa el transporte ya viene"

Jason tomó con cuidado al mayordomo para que se incorporará "¿Que es este lugar joven amo?" Jason encaminó sujetando con fuerza al hombre y lo encaminó a la salida justo a tiempo cuando Superman abrió un tragaluz en la cueva "Hoo..." Superman metio aire a sus pulmones cuando vio a Alfred caminando a lado de Jason "No es posible" dijo aterrizando con suavidad frente a ellos

"Alfie " Jason tomó a Alfred por los hombros el Sup te dará un aventón, "yo tengo que despedirme tengo un asunto que atender" Alfred se tensó, sabía que había algo malo

"Maestro Jason le prohibo que se quede usted es el que debe llevarme a la Mansión, necesito que me acompañe y explique qué fue lo que pasó" Alfred usaría lo que tuviera para obligar al niño a salir de ese lugar, el inglés podía olfatear a un kilómetro de distancia que algo apesta en la petición de Jason

"Alfi, no puedo, yo ya no soy bienvenido a ese lugar, no soy parte de la familia y necesito hacerme cargo de algo" Jason tragó la mentira y el sentimiento, dio el último abrazo a Alfred "prometo llamarte en cuanto pueda" Constantine le habló de los tramposos que eran los devoradores de almas, sospechaba que no lograra terminar el año, un mes terrestre correspondía a un año en el inframundo donde seguramente lo torturarían para romperlo y devorar su alma

"Llévatelo, nunca hubo amenaza, bombas solo una farsa " dijo dando la espalda de forma brusca para que nadie mirara el dolor en su rostro, era el adiós, nunca volvería a ver a sus seres amados, a B a Artemisa, a sus chicos. Tenía miedo 12 años infernales en el averno no dejarían nada de él. Superman escucho los cambios de latidos de Jason, algo no estaba bien, Alfred intentaba disuadirlo pero estaba muy débil para correr detrás del muchacho, tuvo que ser sostenido por Clark para que no cayera

Superman tomo a Alfred empezando a elevarse un mal presentimiento vino cuando escuchó de los labios de Jason decir en voz baja, posiblemente olvidando la super audición "Lo siento, adios Alfred"


	2. Chapter 2

Superman llevó a Alfred a la clínica de la doctora Leslie Thompkins ya que el inglés se negó a recibir atención en otro lado. Cuando Leslie miró a Alfred tembló sorprendida, una ola de alegría la invadió "Alfred por dios, ¿cómo es esto posible? te pensamos muerto"

Los ojos de Alfred se abren sorprendidos "muerto"

Durante un año, un poco más" responde ella con voz suave, Alfred pasa la mano por su cabeza descendiendo a la nuca en un gesto agotado "Superman necesito que lo llevemos dentro para revisar sus signos" pide ella.

Mientras Leslie le hace el chequeo pone al inglés al corriente debido a la insistencia del hombre, entre ella y Superman le hablaron de los sucesos, la nueva y complicada vida de Bruce Wayne y Selina había sido en los años que Alfred se perdió, Batman y Catwoman intentaron recuperar una ciudad caída, pero en el caos Catwoman se convirtió la razón por la cual cedió el manto ya que la pareja no era muy bien vista entre los criminales y ella no ayudaba mucho con su conducta contradictoria, terminó agotando a los ciudadanos de Gotham ya sin esperanzas que necesitaban culpar a alguien de los horrores de los villanos y señalar a Catwoman como la criminal que corrompió al murciélago era mejor que culpar al mismo Batman a pesar de los intentos de la mujer gato en demostrar que era digna de la confianza, desgraciadamente no ayudó mucho sus caídas y los delitos que cometía en Villa Hermosa, los periódicos ventilaban los errores de la pareja haciendo poco caso de los aciertos, le hablo de como Lucius Fox ayuda a Bruce en su lucha, como Luke sustituyó hasta hace unos días al murciélago por que al parecer fue demasiado para el muchacho ya que es por más obvio que no es el murciélago original y debe ponerse a prueba con los villanos que lo sobrepasan, Leslie tuvo que hacer varios viajes a la mansión para atender al chico en numerosas ocasiones hasta que perdió a una novia siendo esto el fin del Black Batman como algunos le llamaron obligando a Bruce a colocarse el manto hace unos días.

Cuando Alfred preguntó por sus muchachos Leslie tuvo que contar lo que era más que obvio, sin el pegamento que los unía la familia se separó, prácticamente cada uno siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera el Joker que volvió a ir por algunos miembros de la familia fue suficiente razón para hacerlos regresar, como tampoco lo fue el regreso de la memoria de Dick, ni el noble Tim que se enfrasco con su nuevo equipo y sus viajes por el multiverso, Damian por su parte también se alejó cuando Selina se embarazo, aunque perdió a su hijo eso no lo hizo regresar, se sintió sustituido cuando Talia en un ataque de furia le dijo a su propio hijo que Batman solo lo consideraría un bastardo sobre el hijo de Selina.

Bruce solo se obsesionó con la idea de levantar la ciudad aun solo como Bruce Wayne, dos veces contacto a Nightwing ya que se vio en Gotham en compañía de Batman, algunas veces contactaba a Batgirl, Red Hood prácticamente no se supo nada 

Leslie mando descansar a Alfred mientras hizo la llamada "Selina, por favor dile a Bruce necesito que vengas lo antes posible a la clínica, es imperativo" fue el recado que le dejó, pasaron un par de horas cuando la limusina llegó, Bruce descendió de ella a zancadas entró a la clínica de Leslie "Necesito ver a la doctora Thompkins" pidió a la recepcionista

Bruce" lo llamo Clark, Bruce reconoció la voz de su amigo giró y el hombre le sonreía ampliamente a un lado estaba la doctora Leslie "Por aquí Bruce" Leslie lo llevó a un cuarto, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Bruce la miraba impaciente "Leslie cual es la emergencia" dijo mirando a sus amigos

"Maestro Bruce" Bruce se quedó congelado, su corazón latió no quería mirar atrás y descubrir que era otra persona la que estaba detrás de él, una broma cruel, Bruce no soportaría el desencanto de una ilusión perdida, no se atrevía a mirar "Señor es así cómo va a recibir a su fiel mayordomo, no creo merecer esa descortesía de su parte" Bruce giró lentamente con los ojos vidriosos, miró al hombre como lo recordaba solo que ahora lleno de vida, sonriendole, su corazón casi sale del pecho en la confusión de dolor y alegría en unas zancadas Bruce sujeto a su padre y lloró copiosamente sacando el dolor de su pérdida enterrado por más de un año, no podía hacer nada más su garganta estaba obstruida, sus hombros temblaban, Alfred repasó su espalda en el abrazo, lloro con su hijo, el dolor del hombre era evidente "Mi querido muchacho ya estoy en casa" le murmuraba mientras Bruce intentaba hacerse pequeño en los brazos del mayordomo

Cuando pudo recobrar la compostura con la voz cortada y áspera pregunto "¿Cómo?" luego miró a Superman "Gracias por traerlo" dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Superman bajo la cabeza y luego dio un paso adelante "No fui yo, solo serví como transporte, en realidad fue Hood" respondió Clark sospechando que tal vez el peso del pasado se hiciera ligero con el chico, pero Bruce solo oprimió los labios en una línea la última vez que Hood estuvo en Gotham casi mata a Bane dejándolo gravemente mutilado dejándolo abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad, luego fue a Arkham tras Thomas y al final a Psycho-Pirate, se movió entre amenazas y chantajes logrando conseguir sabe que cosa de Constantine y rumores de que Green Arrow se vio con Hood hace unos cuantos días. Bruce ignoró la información y tomo a Alfred "de todas formas gracias, a los dos" dirigiéndose también a Leslie "necesito llevarlo a casa, si Leslie no dice lo contrario" 

Sin mayor problema Bruce llevó a Alfred a casa, Selina después de poder descongelarse recibió al hombre con alegría, Bruce convocó a la familia al día siguiente, uno a uno fueron llegando, la primera fue Barbara, luego DIck, Tim, Kate, el último fue Damian todos en civiles, una vez todos reunidos en la cueva los hizo subir a la mansión. El shock no se hizo esperar junto con las lágrimas, cada uno abrazo al mayordomo, Damian se disculpó por más de una vez siendo cada una consolado por Alfred, después de tanto tiempo la mansión se sintió por primera vez como hogar 

Cuando la pregunta obvia llegó Batman se limitó a decir que Superman lo había llevado con Leslie, pero Alfred se encargó de aclarar que fue Jason el que lo encontró y sacó del lugar y que había un recuerdo nublado una presencia en el lugar que desapareció después de decir algo de un trato. Alfred preguntó si habían localizado a Jason, pero Bruce le dejó en claro que Jason no era bienvenido a Gotham y menos a la mansión debido a que volvió a sus pasos como criminal eso entristeció a Alfred, sabía que Bruce no haria una excepcion por él

Un mes pasó, Alfred se dio cuenta que había sido sustituido por Lucius como la mano derecha de Batman y de Bruce Wayne en Wayne Enterprise, Bruce insistió que Alfred requería descanso, pasó otro mes y fue lo mismo, una parte le había sido robado cuando lo pensaron muerto, sin embargo no todo fue malo, los muchachos la visitaban constantemente ahora que Alfred se encontraba en ella, al tercer mes Alfred tuvo que respaldar a Batman ya que Lucius tuvo que atender asuntos de Wayne Enterprises ganando un poco de terreno, pero fue de más utilidad en el apoyo de los chicos cuando lo requerían.

Alfred pidio a Tim que intentara comunicarse con Jason pero no hubo resultado alguno, ya habían pasado cuatro meses sin noticias de Hood como si se hubiera borrado de la faz de la tierra. "Lo siento Alfred, no hay noticias ni siquiera los antiguos Outlaws sabe dónde está" informo Tim al sexto mes después de dos meses de búsqueda cada vez que sus actividades se lo permitían, Tim sabía que Jason era lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarse solo, pero las fechas de desaparición, la desintegración de los Outlaws, la renuencia de Artemisa la ex amante de Jason a decirle que ella tambien lo habia buscado sin resultados cuando se fue solo en busca de Alfred

Tim tratado de encontrar alianza con Nightwing sin resultados "Drake, Hood aparecerá después de un tiempo de forma dramática, no es la primera vez que Hood sale del radar de la familia" Barbara no estaba animada por buscarlo pero dio algunos teclados en busca de imágenes de Hood sin resultados "Tim tal vez se está tomando un tiempo" respondió "Barbara, Jason estaba iniciando sus estudios en la universidad, una cosa es que Hood desapareciera, pero también Jason Todd, eso no tiene sentido, de no estar trabajando como Hood Jason daría énfasis a sus estudios en Yale" Barbara frunció las cejas, hubiera estado sorprendida de saber que Jason había logrado completar sus estudios y entrar a Yale, pero las palabras de Tim causaron preocupación pero se diluyó unos días después con problemas más apremiantes

Después de informar a Alfred Tim tuvo que frenar la investigación debido a que tenía que salir del país debido a un nuevo ataque de supervillanos en Inglaterra

Alfred espero un mes más y un día no pudo más uso la computadora, llamó a Superman "Señor Kent pudiera darme la ubicación donde tuvimos nuestro encuentro junto con el maestro Jason" la adquisición causó que Superman "con gusto Alfred, pero puedo preguntar el por qué" Alfred siempre tan propio sin mostrar emoción alguna respondió "Necesito encontrar al maestro Jason" las cejas de Superman se retorcieron "¿no han dado con el muchacho todavía? pensé que Bruce ya lo había hecho por lo menos para agradecer su contribución en su regreso"

Alfred tomó aire reprimiendo su enojo "Siento decirle que el sr Wayne no tiene la minima intension de hacerlo, ha dejado su punto claro desde que entré a la mansión" Superman agito la cabeza disgustado "fue en Mont-aux-Sources pero Alfred no debería hacer esto solo"

"Agradezco su gentileza, si tuviera alguna información extra se la agradecere" Clark frunció los labios, "te ayudare en la empresa" Alfred se sintió confortado con la declaración de Superman, ambos decidieron verse en Metrópolis en dos días, Alfred hizo una maleta y pidió un taxi 

Cuando Bruce llegó vio a Alfred saliendo de la puerta con una gran maleta, "Alfred" le llamó "no me informaste que salías de viaje" 

Alfred sonrió disfrazando su amargura y decepción "Amo Bruce disculpe pero esto es algo improvisado y urgente, he esperado mucho tiempo para emprender la búsqueda del joven que me salvó, sé que usted estará en buenas manos con el sr Lucius y su asistencia" 

"Alfred, Lucius no te esta sustituyendo, simplemente nadie podria" dice Bruce con voz suplicante, preguntándose dónde estaba su error

"Amo Bruce, sin duda me he sentido desplazado como su principal apoyo para su cruzada, pero ese no es el punto, necesito encontrar a el joven Jason del cual usted se niega a hablar, menos a buscar, yo no me perdonaría si algo le paso debido a mi" dijo Alfred con firmeza inescrutable

"Alfred Hood es peligroso" 

"Tan peligroso que me rescato a costa tal vez de su propia seguridad, tan peligroso que ha sido excluido una y otra vez, siempre señalando como culpable lo sea o no, sin derecho a una disculpa cuando el juicio ha sido equivocado, si usted lo repudia esta en su derecho, pero yo necesito saber si mi muchacho se encuentra bien" Alfred giró y salió de la mansión. Bruce solo lo miro alejarse con la sensación de que su corazón se hundía en su pecho


End file.
